


Everything always happens to Stiles bloody Stilinski

by RainbowDuck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Disabled Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other, Parent Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDuck/pseuds/RainbowDuck
Summary: Set in a world where everyone knows about supernatural beings and everyone has a class (ABO) and no that class does not give you an excuse to do things. Some supernatural beings create packs, some live as family units, sometimes both or even alone.The Beacon Hills pack are missing a member but they are about to be reunited but he is not the same as he was before.





	1. Chapter 1

Segregation used to be an awful thing; people of coloured skin were treated like nothing, omegas were seen as broodmares, were-beings were branded as savage and everything else was labelled deformed, evil or as a monster. Eventually, people calmed down and laws came into place to protect everyone and everything. The supernatural division of the police force were specially trained officers designed to tackle any problems.

However, while everyone had advanced, there was still prejudice amongst the humans; and while it was illegal to 'keep' an omega or were-beings as pets or even bait them into fighting, doesn't mean it didn't happen.

This is where the Supernatural Liberation Operatives (SLO) came into play. They were a specially designed team of elite people (both human and supernatural) just like the CIA, except for freeing people from slavery, experimentation and unlawful life and death. No one knew exactly how many teams of SLO there was in the world but the best way to become part of SLO was to prove yourself in either the military or police or at the yearly SLO recruitment events.

 

It was 5.25 am at the edge of Hermosillo, Mexico and the sun was just rising. While many people were still asleep, the local SLO team had been scouting the area and planning the raid for the last 5 hours. They were currently surrounding the building, but apart from the one door, they didn't expect anyone to be able to escape through the metal walls.

As his watched clicked over to half past, Special Agent Daniel Lopez - a rather tall beta Werecoyote with dark brown hair and tanned skin - gave the signal for everyone to burst into the building. What followed was 15 minutes of chaos but pretty soon, every person who was walking around were incapacitated with most in handcuffs and the ones that fought back dead and only minor casualties for his team.

Walking into the desolate warehouse through the only door, Daniel found himself on a platform that covered 3 sides of the room with an office to the right, stairs in front of him and a blood stained fighting ring with fresh blood covering part of one side of the metal fences that made up the cage in the middle. Following the wires that connected to the top of the fence, he found them to be wired up to a power lever and he presumed that the fence must be electrified to stop people from escaping.

A single metal door painted red was tucked into the corner underneath the platform and at seeing one of the other team leaders open the door and beckon him over, he wondered what they had found.

“What is it Chrissy?” Chrissy was an athletic, blonde haired, alpha banshee who (after raising 7 sons) didn't take anything from anyone.

“I can't even begin to describe the horror that is waiting down there. Johnson is already throwing up” with that in mind, the pair made their way through the door and down the stairs that lead underground. Agent Leon Johnson was currently resting on the metal staircase with his head between his knees and he gave him a quick shoulder pat before carrying on.

The corridor started at the bottom leading right but directly across from the stairs was another office. Surprisingly only 3 doors were in the corridor. The one next to the office was a surgical room and the room after that held various things from a sofa to a medical trolley with restraints built in – there was also a large window looking into a room at the side that held a treadmill and another medical bed. It was the room on the right that stopped him. Stacked wall to wall, weresmall metal cages electronically locked and filled with around 50 people of all ages, species and genders. Every single one of them were naked so you could easily see how dangerously thin they all were. He now understood the throwing up.

He quickly made a call to the local police requesting back-up before making a call to a mixed hospital as they didn't know the species of everyone. Using the key cards swiped from the guards in the room, it was only 20 minutes later and most of the cages were empty. The noticeably injured had been transported in the ambulances with the rest going to the hospital in cars and vans.

They had found humans of all classes, vampires, all manner of were-beings and judging by the screams, even some banshees. Ages ranged drastically and while everyone was terrified, most understood that they were being helped. Many could be described as the worst case but the most heartbreaking, without a doubt was the cage towards the back that was barely big enough to fit a large dog, housing what looked to be a 10 year old boy and a baby girl who couldn't be more than a few months old. A few people had tried to open the cage doors to pull them out but every time they did, they were forced back by a strange force.

Daniel slowly moved towards the cage and sat in front of it while shooing away the rest of the team so that he could talk. The cage was on the floor so he sat down to appear less threatening.

“Hi there little ones, My name is Daniel Lopez, do you understand me?” they didn't know where everyone had come from but luckily the boy nodded at him so he at least understood English. “That's very good. I am with the Supernatural Liberation Ops with the police and am here to help you. Would you like to come out of the cage?” It took a tense, silence filled 5 minutes before the boy slowly nodded again so moving slowly with exaggerated movements, Daniel shuffled forward and unlocked the cage before moving backwards. Watching the boy drag himself and the girl out of the cage was painful. He placed her on the floor behind him before dragging himself forward a few inches. He pulled her closer before dragging himself again. Eventually, they were both out of the cage and it was clear that something was wrong with the boys legs but judging by the weary looks, he was going to have to calm him down more before he was moved.

“That was very brave of you coming out of the cage. Like I said before, me and my team just want to help you both. Do you know your name?” the boy seemed to think again before shaking his head.

“That's okay. Do you know the girl's name?” he opened his mouth and it took a minute but soon a soft voice spoke.

“She doesn't have one. I called her Lena” his voice was horse from disuse and his throat was clearly dry.

“Okay then. Well I am 35 years old, do you know how old you are or how old she is?” he was dying to know so much about them but he also wanted to get them to the hospital.

“I think I am 13. She was born not long ago and she is mine” Daniel was shocked. If the girl was his, then the boy was an omega and had given birth about 3 months ago. He really needed to get them to a hospital.

“That it brilliant but I think we need to get you both to the hospital. Don't worry, everyone is nice and we will help you. Would you let me and my friend help you upstairs and outside?” again the boy looked terrified but he nodded. Soon, Daniel and a paramedic had him wrapped in a blanket on a stretcher with Lena in his arms. They carried him up the stairs and soon had transferred him onto a bed just outside the main door. The boy was looking around in amazement and Daniel wondered just how long it had been since the boy was outside. The paramedic took hold of the bed and began moving it towards the ambulance so Daniel made to head back inside but the boy began panicking. The boy looked at him and gently whispered 'please don't leave me' and Daniel didn't have the heart to upset him. Quickly telling both the boy and the paramedic one moment, he ran inside the building. Spotting Chrissy through the window of the office on the platform, he jogged over.

“Hey Chrissy, I got the boy out of the cage but he is now terrified to be on his own so I'm going to head to the hospital with him. Are you okay to take over and finish up here? I think we have rescued everyone now, it's just collecting all the evidence and things”

“You don't even need to ask. Go make sure the boy is okay, I will finish up here” shouting his thanks, he quickly made his way back outside to they boy and the look he got from him made him feel even better.

It was as they were loading him into the ambulance that the boy next spoke.

“Is that a sheriff car?” he asked pointing to a police car with sheriff painted on the side.

“Well done. Was that a guess or do you know how to read?”

“I can read really good. I also remember being in one of them before” Daniel filed that information away. If he had been in a sheriff car before there would be records of it.

“Well done. I know everything is scary right now but soon the nurses at the hospital will make sure you are both healthy and soon we will be able to find your family” he reassured him. Not being in a rush or seeing a need for the loud sirens to scare the boy, it took them 30 minutes to get to the hospital. Seeing as the boy was already terrified, Daniel had let the silence continue throughout the ride.

Arriving at the hospital, they soon found that a whole ward had been cleared out and was now full of everyone from the warehouse. At seeing how young the patients on the bed were, they were quickly placed in a room by themselves - after some juggling around. After asking what language he spoke, the nurse that escorted them into the room left to find a doctor. Another nurse came in a few minutes later with a jug of water and some cups. Daniel poured a small amount into one of the plastic cups before helping the boy drink some. He managed to drink almost 3 half filled cups before he passed it back.

“Daniel” began the boy hesitantly. He rapidly gave the boy his full attention, noticing that his voice sounded better. “I remember mama being in a hospital and tata said she was going to live there” he quickly gave praise again to the boy for remembering more before pulling out his phone to quickly google. From the context he knew it probably meant his dad and he soon found that it was actually polish. Putting his phone away with a sigh, he hoped the boy wasn't actually from Poland.

It took a further 10 minutes for a doctor to walk into the room. She did a double take at seeing how young the patients were but kept her face open and calm. Placing the 2 folders she had hold of onto the table, she began talking.

“Morning gentlemen, I am Doctor Nathalia and I am going to be doing the check up” at hearing the low whimper the boy let out, Daniel extended his hand towards the doctor.

“Morning to you too, I am agent Daniel Lopez. This young boy has been very brave today. He doesn't remember his name but he thinks he is 13, he calls his daughter Lena but I don't think there is any official documents and was born on 15th of February making her 3 months and 1 week old. I haven't noticed anything immediately wrong with either of them apart from the obvious” While he was talking Daniel had stressed the word daughter and had circled his wrist with his other hand before tapping on his legs. Luckily the doctor had got his hidden messages.

“Well that is certainly a lot to be going off” she began before turning to the boy “I would like to do a routine check of you both. Do you want to go first or your daughter?”

“I want to make sure Lena is healthy” he quietly spoke.

Nathalia quickly pulled out a few sheets of paper and began filling in some of the things that had already been covered like name and birthday for the daughter and the boys estimated age.

“I know you don't remember your name and seeing as you have a child I'm going to assume you are an omega male. Do you know if you are any sort of supernatural being or if you are human and do you know what your daughter's class is?” Nathalia asked.

“We're both sparks” he said bluntly. That one word shocked both the agent and the nurse. Sparks were beings of immense natural power and were tied to the earth. They usually kept to themselves and generally lived under no rules – then again how can you put rules on something that could literally blink you out of existence. Nathalia wrote down their class before she decided to just carry on as normal.

She then began probably the first check up Lena had ever had, checking her eyes, ears, reflexes and heart, explaining everything she was doing before she did it to keep the boy calm while writing everything down.

“Well she certainly seems healthy. Would you mind if I got a set of scales to weigh her so we can know for sure?” the boy nodded his head so the nurse quickly left. 5 minutes later she wheeled in a hospital bassinet with a set of infant scales inside. Setting the scales up on the table in the corner of the room, she carefully picked the girl up. It was as she placed her onto the scales that the baby woke up for the first time. As Nathalia quickly wrote down the child's weight she asked the boy;

“How do you usually feed her?” The boy was shy for a moment before he answered.

“They have been giving me more food so I can usually make enough milk to feed her”

“Well, at least she is getting some food. I want to draw a sample of her blood so we can check nothing is wrong at all” the boy gave a nod and within 2 minutes, Nathalia was handing a screaming baby over; a screaming baby that was making the light flicker. The boy gave a shy look while he soothed her in his arms.

“She is a little underweight but now you are out of there you can easily access baby formula if you can't make enough milk or you could even try her on baby rice. If you want to feed her now then we can put her down for a nap then we can begin sorting you out”

Agent Daniel watched fascinated as the apparent male omega spark breast fed his daughter before rocking her to sleep. He hesitantly handed her to the nurse so she could be bedded down into the hospital bassinet but he requested that it was placed on his left side in the corner to protect her – and if having his daughter as far from the door as possible would keep him calmer, they were both willing to agree.

Nurse Nathalia pulled a chair to the bottom side of the bed and sat down so Daniel pulled the chair at the desk closer to the bed before sitting down.

“Right, I know you are scared but we just want to help. I need to you tell me everything that you can remember from before you ended up in that place and what you know of what happened to you in there. The more you tell us the more I can help you and the quicker Agent Daniel can find where your family is. You don't need to rush and if you can't remember something fully that doesn't matter we will be happy with whatever you can remember” she spoke soothingly. The boy cleared his throat and Daniel gave him the cup of water to take a drink before he started talking.

“The most I remember from before is living with my mama and tata in a huge blue house with lots of flowers in the woods” he looked unsure so Nathalia decided to push.

“Did only you three live there? Did you have any pets?”

“I remember lots of people living there and there was wolves! Scottie was a wolf but he wasn't s'posed to be one until he was older” The two adults were shocked to find the boy was a member of a pack and was surely missed. They decided to to give small prompts but let him ramble, you usually found out more from children just by listening to their stories. Nathalia noticed Daniel slyly taking notes before he asked;

“Well why was Scottie a wolf is he was not supposed to be a wolf until he was older?”

“He had real bad breathing problems and ended up in the same hospital as mama but then he was a wolf and could play with me and Derrek”

“Well that is great. Do you remember why your mama was in hospital or where the hospital was?” asked Nathalia.

“Mama couldn't remember me and hurt me with a knife” with that the boy pulled apart the blanket and pointed out three long white scars along his belly “You shouldn't play with knives, they hurt, but mama thought I was gonna hurt her so she hurt me first. She ended up living at the hospital” Both Nathalia and Daniel were shocked at this revelation but to know his own mother had tried to kill him because she had forgotten him made it slightly easier to figure out who he was.

“Did your dad or tata as you call him ever tell you why your mama forgot you or why she was living in the hospital?” spoke up Daniel.

“Yeah, he said mama's brain didn't work so good anymore and that she was confused so she had to live in the hospital”

“Brilliant. We now have a lot to go off so we might be able to find your family even quicker. Now, I know this will be hard but what's the last you remember before you were taken from your family?”

“I remember we were in the park at the side of the hospital” Daniel then interrupted him,

“Who was with you and can you remember the name of the hospital or the park?”

“I was with tata and Scottie. I don't know the name of where we lived but I think it was something about bacon and memory hospital”

“That's okay hon, we will find your family. Do you know how old you were and what exactly happened?” asked Nathalia.

“I was almost 8. Me and tata were planning on my party, there was gonna be aliens and pirates!” Nathalia gave him a nod to carry on. If the boy was taken when he was almost 8, he had been missing for probably 5 years. Geeze. The boy then carried on talking.

“Me and Scottie were playing a game. There are trees and a forest around the hospital and a huge man wearing black picked me up and started running. He put me in a van not too far away that had lots of cages inside” Daniel went to ask something when the boy suddenly shouted;

“Stiles! Scottie was shouting Stiles when I was taken. I think my name is Stiles!” Both Nathalia and Daniel were shocked. If the boy had such an unusual name or even nickname it would be easy to find his family and pack.

“That is brilliant Stiles!” exclaimed Nathalia “We will have you back with your family in no time. Now, I need to know as much as you can remember about what has happened to you since you were taken”

“I don't remember a lot from the start as they kept poking me with needles and it made me sleepy and forget. I know I was in the van for a long time and they kept getting more people. I know I have been in many different buildings but we were in the last one the longest”

“Do you know how many people there were that took you all or even why?” Stiles nodded.

“They wanted to experiment. I remember I tried to run away a lot at first and the last time I tried they made me sleepy and when I woke up I couldn't use my legs” at hearing this Nathalia stood up.

“I'd like to do that check up now, then we can find out more about what they did to you” she then grabbed the equipment from before. She soon discovered that his heart was good but his eyes were failing due to the obvious malnutrition. His reflexes in his upper body were good but his legs were essentially useless. All the way from his toes to the top of his thighs he couldn't feel anything. A quick question revealed that he had full control over his bladder and bowels though. Nathalia took a quick blood sample before she noted everything she found on the patient notes. Out of the folder on the desk, she pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of a person on it. She then began marking down all of the scars and bruises that littered his body but when she got to his abdomen, she noted that while one was faint, there was actually 2 caesarian lines. She carried on marking everything down and even helped him to turn over to note the marks on his back before she sat back down.

“I need to know, do you know how babies are made?” Daniel looked from Nathalia to Lena (who was still asleep in the bassinet in the corner) before looking back at her confused. She gave a stern glare at Daniel before looking back at Stiles.

“I know they come out of tummies” Nathalia closed her eyes and sighed before asking;

“How did you come to have Lena?”

“They kept making me sleep and saying they had took something and they were counting down until they could give it me back. One time, I woke up in the cage but I had that funny feeling like I was waking up from being made to sleep. They told me I had a baby in me and that I had to eat more. It was 3 months ago that I got a bad tummy pain and they made me stay awake while they cut her out.” Daniel went to ask something again but Nathalia shook her head.

“And has this happened before?” Stiles suddenly looked sad.

“Yeah, one time before. That's why I wasn't as scared with Lena”

“And what happened to the other baby?” asked Daniel.

“As soon as he was born they said he was a wolf and that they didn't want me to have a wolf so they took him. I only ever got to see him once. I don't know what they did to him. I hope he died quickly” and with that, he was crying. Nathalia quickly moved onto the bed and pulled him into a hug. It took half an hour before he finally fell asleep. She laid him down in the bed and tucked him in before gathering the papers and motioning for Daniel to follow her out. He stood quickly but before he walked out of the room, he pulled the bassinet closer to Stiles so he would have his daughter close by.

The pair stood outside the room in silence.

“How did you know he had had another child?” asked Daniel.

“He had another caesarian scar just above the one that looks fresher. Why on earth would anyone want to hurt a child, especially a spark?” no one answered as there was none. Soon, Daniel made a move.

“I'm going to go see if my team have any news and to see if I can get anything from what he told me. There is enough that I might be able to find his family. I also need to make sure that someone takes statements from everyone else here to help them. Please take care with him and please contact me if you find out anything else” Nathalia gave a nod.

“I will watch him” she promised. The pair quickly exchanged contact numbers before Daniel left the hospital.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once Agent Daniel Lopez had left the hospital and was in his car, he just let out a groan and just barely resisted banging his head against the steering wheel. As he drove out of the car park, he connected his phone to the car speaker to talk to Chrissy and find out what had gone down. The phone wrung barely once before she was answering.

“This is a fuck up and a half. Even the police are co-operating and there is just so much paperwork. Come back to headquarters and bring me an extra large, extra strong mocha back” and with that she hung up, never letting him say a word.

The drive between the hospital and headquarters should have only took him around 20/30 minutes but stopping at a drive through Starbucks added an extra 10 minutes and after a quick text told him that there was still 5 agents not including Chrissy at headquarters, he rang the local sandwich shop.

There was only 4 SLO teams in Mexico, and the team in Hermosillo were the smallest. Their base was nothing more than a 3 story building in the middle of town. The first floor was made up of a reception with 2 offices behind, along with a rec room with attached small kitchen and a large gym with changing rooms in the back. The middle floor was dominated by the large meeting room with another small kitchen off to the side along with the records room. The top floor was essentially a large bedroom with multiple beds along with a living room. The top floor was mostly used by those with small injuries and sometimes rescued victims.

Arriving just over an hour after leaving the hospital, he showed up with Chrissy's coffee and a selection of sandwiches and cans of pop for the team. Placing the food in the downstairs kitchen, he grabbed the coffee and 2 sandwiches before making his way to the meeting room where the banshee was currently surrounded by a small forest of paper. He placed her food and drink in front of her before taking a seat.

“So, what's going on?”

“This mound of paper is the statements from almost everyone we recovered. There are a few more to get done but those are the ones that have been in surgery so we will get those when we can. I'm just writing everything up onto the online system we have. Everyone from that place is a supernatural being and they were taken to be experimented on. Despite how it looked, we managed to tranquillise most of the people on the initial attack and we only killed 2 of them. We currently have 8 people detained for questioning”

“So, we have a success?”

“Essentially yes. Many of the rescues were patched up easily but the hospital want to keep them all at least overnight so I've got the police looking into their families to let them know that they have been found and that they can come collect them. The only ones who can't be reunited with family is the vampire who is 300+ years old but she will be in hospital for a while anyway as she was detained with silver and iron. Also the 19 year old curupira who has grown up in orphanages. We will be keeping an eye on him and maybe even help to train him if he wishes to join us. The police are excavating the grounds and have found a further 10 bodies so far. Anyway, how did it go down with the kid?”

“Wow, anyway, he thinks his name is Stiles and that he is 13 years old and was taken just before he turned 8. He remembers being in a sheriff car a lot and that he lived in a pack house. He knows his mum had to move into a hospital when he was 7 as she was so ill she even tried to attack him; I'm thinking some form of dementia” as he told this to Chrissy, he pulled out his laptop and wrote it up into a report.

“Wow, that's enough to be going off to hopefully find his family”

“Yeah, but do you want to know what will make finding his family even easier?” seeing her nod he carried on “He's a male omega spark”

Chrissy just sat there dumbfounded. It took several moments of opening and closing her mouth before she spoke.

“Okay, that will make it super easy to find his family, there is only about 3 male omega's are born each year! Plus with him being a spark, the council will more than likely know who he is! What about the small girl?”

“That's his daughter who he calls Lena and is around 3 month old and she is also a spark” Chrissy then gave out a laugh.

“Well, the team and the police have everything in hand so I'm leaving you in charge of the boy and his daughter as he seems to trust you”

“Okay then, but what's with the laughter?” he was genuinely concerned now.

“I'm laughing because I'm not the one going to have to inform the council that a male omega spark with a spark daughter was rescued. Would you also tell them about the rest while you're on the phone” the realisation then hit him and he groaned while slumping onto the table in front of him.

  
  


The Supernatural Council were the governing body over every supernatural being. Made up of 18 beings of different backgrounds and races they controlled the whole worlds population of supernatural beings with their laws; except for sparks. A spark is made of natural earth energy and can essentially do what they want (though they usually keep the balance between everything). No one fully knew how the council worked and only the supernatural divisions of the police force and the SLO around the world had a contact number.

  
  


Finishing typing the report about the boy, Stiles, and his daughter, Daniel made his way to one of the offices on the ground floor. Unlocking the safe, he brought out the simple phone that contained the number. The phone rang for barely 2 seconds before it was being picked up.

'Supernatural Liberation Operatives, Hermosillo, Mexico, what can the council do for you?' answered an older sounding woman with a subtle accent.

'I am Agent Daniel Lopez, we have recovered 48 alive supernatural beings from an experiment and fighting factory. Each one was an abduction victim and are currently in a locked ward in the hospital being checked over and looked after. An unknown amount of bodies lie in the ground currently being excavated'

'Thank you for informing the council. Will there be any problems with the abductors prosecution or with reuniting families?'

'8 of the abductors are in custody with the supernatural police division, 2 are dead. If there are anymore we will find them or request help if needed. As for reuniting families, it is already in motion trying to find them. Most people can be returned to families apart from a 19 year old orphaned curupira who we will watching and if he wishes, trained for the academy. There is also a 300+ year old vampire who doesn't have family or a coven'

'We will send someone to talk to the vampire and please encourage the young curupira to join either the police or the SLO if he makes it. How many different species were there and in what numbers?'

'The majority are were-beings with there being 37 rescued. We have 4 banshees, the one aforementioned vampire and curupira, a naiad, kapre and even a kitsune'

'That is quite a range but you said 48, what about the last 2?'

'The last 2 are the most troubling. Both are sparks and are our youngest victims with one being a 13 year old omega male and the other being his 3 month old daughter born in captivity' the elderly council woman gasped at this revelation.

'That is so young but we may be able to help you reunite the boy with his family as only 1 male omega spark has been born within the last 50 years and has been reported missing. You will want to contact the Beacon hills pack as he is a member. The father is the local sheriff so his number will be listed. Is that everything?' After he confirmed a few things the phone call quickly ended. Daniel made his way back to the meeting room and informed Chrissy about the vampire and curupira and about the young boy. He quickly wrote up the correspondence with the council before searching for a number to contact the boys family and pack.

Daniel found googling to be fun and often found himself in a spiral. Searching for Beacon Hills gave him a whole host of results most of it pertaining to the Beacon Hills pack's alpha, who was also the town alpha. He began reading about how the pack began as a family unit until some 50 years ago when the alpha of the family found a lost pregnant female omega wandering the woodland. They helped her and let her become pack and when she died due to complications they raised her baby girl alongside their own children. He soon found that the current Beacon Hills pack was made up of several different beings of all kinds of ranks and backgrounds and ages. A news article dated around 6 years ago told the story of the town's sheriff visiting his sick wife in hospital along with his son and about how they were in the park nearby when the son was kidnapped and that no one had found any evidence of him and that he was presumed dead. More articles were linked but Daniel couldn't bare to read about a heartbroken father. While still looking for a number to ring, he found that because the county alpha's pack was mixed, it invited a more mixed community to live within the county boarders and the town was steadily growing. He soon found a number for the police department. Understanding that the boy, Stiles he reminded himself, was the son of the sheriff made him understand why the boy remembered being in a sheriff cruiser. After a quick search told him it was also 1.30pm in Beacon Hills, Daniel gathered his nerves and quickly rang the number.

“Beacon Hills police department, if you are calling about the power burst please note we are handling it. If you would like you report damage to property please press 4 otherwise how may I help you?” answered an exhausted feminine voice.

“I'm Special Agent Daniel Lopez with the Supernatural Liberation Operatives of Hermosillo, Mexico. It sounds like you've had a number of calls”

“Yes we had some form of magical power surge early this morning that has damaged a handful of properties, set a few fires and disabled many power lines. We have a magical detection team from the supernatural council investigating the source of the power. Anyway, how may I help you?” Daniel suddenly began thinking; the time of the power burst could not be coincidental.

“I need to talk to sheriff Stilanski? is it?”

“It's Stilinski and he is buried in his office, is it important?”

“Yes it is very important”

“I will see if I can get you a few minutes with him then, one moment” the line then went quiet before suddenly a male voice came over the line.

“Sheriff Stilinski speaking, how can I help the SLO?” the voice was gruff but sounded defeated and tired.

“Good afternoon sheriff and in this case I believe the SLO are helping you. Could you please tell me what time exactly the magical power burst cut through the town?”

“Sure, it was somewhere around half 5 or maybe closer to 6?” that confirmed it.

“Sheriff, I believe the news I have requires you sitting down”

“Okay..” he trailed off.

“Early this morning we had a liberation raid where we rescued just under 50 supernatural beings. The youngest among them was a potentially 13 year old spark who calls himself Stiles” A sudden squeak came over the line.

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yes sheriff. As of around 5.45 this morning, your son was rescued and taken to a nearby hospital. We don't currently know the full extent of his injuries but he was responsive enough to answer some questions. I also believe that there were containment wards upon the building and when your son was freed, his spark tried to connect back home and this caused the magical surge.” There was silence for a few moments then;

“Where is he? Can I come see him a...and br...bring him h..home?” the sheriff was obviously in distress at this point.

“He's in a hospital in Hermosillo, Mexico”

“Mexico? That's over 1000 miles away!”

“I understand it's quite far away, however, as this is related to a case we can fund you the plane tickets. Where is the closest airport and how soon could you be there?”

“The closest is in Beacon County and it will take me half an hour to clear things up around the office, maybe an hour to get some things and inform the pack and its an hours drive to the airport so maybe 3 hours?”

“That's fine, it gives me time to book your flight. I will email you the tickets and details and I will pick you up at the airport”

Daniel made quick work of exchanging details with the sheriff, who's name he found was Noah, before hanging up the phone. Once again he groaned at the amount of work that still needed doing.

Booting up his laptop, it was easy to find a rout to get Noah to Mexico. He soon found a plane leaving Beacon County at 5.20 landing in Sacramento International Airport at 6. Then a plane leaving at 6.40 taking 5 and half hours to Hermosillo with one stop. He wouldn't be arriving until just after midnight so he gave the sheriff a quick call to inform him and he arranged that he would pick him up from the airport then bring him back to headquarters for some sleep before going to the hospital in the morning.

He trekked back upstairs to inform Chrissy and finish up the paperwork only stopping to grab a few slices of pizza someone ordered.

It was almost 4 hours later that they got a call from the hospital updating them on everyone. The old vampire had been visited by the council and was being taken into their custody tomorrow morning as they had doctors who could help a lot better. The visiting council member had also expressed interest in taking the curupira as they were concerned for his mental health. Most had been connected back with family and there was plans in place to connect the rest and for visits. Some of the were-beings were rather sick due to wolfsbane poisoning and silver exposure but the council had donated a stock of varieties of wolfsbane so that the doctors could find the right strain to treat everyone and once the wolfsbane poisoning was clear, everyone should make a full recovery. The young male spark was due for more exams as they were concerned about the lack of feeling to his legs and his daughter was on an antibiotic drip as she had developed a fever and infection but was responding well.

After that phone call, Daniel once again updated the files about everyone rescued. By now it was closer to 8 and he was shattered. Seeing as he had been awake since half 2 in the morning he decided to head to the top floor to get a few hours sleep. It would only take him 20 minutes to get to the airport.

After setting the alarm on his phone for half 11, Daniel was asleep as soon as he stretched out on one of the beds.

 


End file.
